le_cronache_di_evilliousfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cronache di Evillious
Le Cronache di Evillious è un'espansiva serie multimediale di genere dark-fantasy concepita da Akuno-P, raccontata originariamente in canzoni realizzate con il software Vocaloid. La storia di Evillious è composta da serie interconnesse fra loro e da singole storie tragiche o macabre ed utilizza temi archetipi ripresi dalla mitologia classica, dalla storia medievale e dalle fiabe. Storia Questa sezione è in fase di traduzione dalla pagina della wiki inglese. Media Canzoni Al momento esistono oltre 40 canzoni connesse alle Cronache, sei delle quali hanno raggiunto più di un milione di visualizzazioni del loro caricamento originario su Nico Nico Douga. Dopo il rilascio di Wordplay, le canzoni appartenenti alle Cronache furono rilasciate in ordine non cronologico e con un contesto o una spiegazione, oltre a una breve descrizione dell'autore. Attualmente, sono state denominate da mothy cinque serie di canzoni ufficiali e sono stati rilasciati nove album o mini-album contenenti canzoni correlate all'Evillious. Diversi album forniscono un libretto supplementare che elenca le canzoni e le loro storie e che hanno aggiunto informazioni più dettagliate sui loro contenuti. Lista Serie * Storia del Peccato Originale * Serie dei Sette Peccati Capitali * Saga del Male * Serie della Clockwork Lullaby * Serie dei Quattro Finali Lista Canzoni * Wordplay * Clockwork Lullaby * The Daughter of Evil * The Servant of Evil * Regret Message * Girl of a Miniature Garden * Abandoned on a Moonlit Night * South North Story * Re_Birthday * Evil Food Eater Conchita * Moonlit Bear * The Tailor of Enbizaka * The Daughter of White * The Frog's and My Love Romance * Full Moon Laboratory * The Last Revolver * Heartbeat Clocktower * Master of the Graveyard * Desert Bluebird * The Lunacy of Duke Venomania * Twiright Prank * Madam Merry-go-Round * Lu Li La, Lu Li La, The Resounding Song * Red Shoe Parade * Chrono Story * Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep * Fifth Pierrot * Judgement of Corruption * Master of the Court * Recollective Musicbox * Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ * Capriccio Farce * Flower of the Plateau * Handbeat Clocktower * Escape of Salmhofer the Witch * Project "Ma" * Blood-Stained Switch * Survival "Ma" -Who Will Survive?- * Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe- * Clockworker -Recollective Musicbox- * The Muzzle of Nemesis * Master of the Hellish Yard * And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- * The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ * Blink * The Portrait Glassred Drew * Seven Crimes and Punishments * Drug of Gold * The Skull at Onigashima Lista Album * Evils Theater * Screws, Gears, and Pride * Prelude to Forest * The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack * Evils Forest * Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) * Evils Kingdom * Judgement of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ * Evils Court * Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ * Original Sin Story -Act 1- * Original Sin Story -Act 2- * The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection * The Muzzle of Nemesis * Seven Crimes and Punishments Libri In seguito all'annuncio della prima light novel sul suo blog nel Luglio del 2010, mothy ha scritto sette light novel e diverse brevi storie correlate ai personaggi o agli avvenimenti. Dopo il completamento della sua prima serie di novel, fu rilasciato, poco dopo l'inizio della pubblicazione della seconda serie di novel, uno schedule book che completava le informazioni dei precedenti libri. Le storie presenti nelle light novel seguono gli avvenimenti delle canzoni e si dilungano sui personaggi e i luoghi presenti nelle serie di canzoni. Le informazioni fornite in ogni light novel elaborano le relazioni presenti fra le canzoni sia delle serie sia delle intere Cronache di Evillious. Nel caso in cui i personaggi delle canzoni non avessero un nome o utilizzassero un soprannome, i nomi ufficiali sono stati forniti dai libri. Lista Serie * La Figlia del Male * Peccati Capitali del Male Lista Libri * The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow * The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green * Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide * The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red * The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue * Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook * The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 * Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania * Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita * Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook * Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep * Deadly Sins of Evil: Five the Pierrot Lista Storie Brevi * The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl * Twiright Prank * The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story * The Daughter of Fog * Her Reason * Gloom of Held * Moonlit Bear * Abandoned on a Moonlit Night * Heavenly Yard * Seven Crimes and Punishments Manga Sebbene il primo manga ufficiale basato su una canzone dell' Evillious sia stato rilasciato sotto forma di spin-off di The Servant of Evil, non sono apparsi manga sull'Evillious fino al rilascio della seconda novel della serie de La Figlia del Male. La maggior parte delle storie manga elaborano i misteriosi avvenimenti delle light novel, molti dei quali sono retroscena estranei alla storia raccontata nelle novel. Attualmente, ci sono due serie di manga in corso che vengono rilasciate mensilmente in concomitanza l'una con l'altra da G-Blitz Comics, che fanno da parodia ai personaggi e agli avvenimenti della serie de La Figlia del Male. I capitoli furono più tardi compilati e rilasciati come volumi propri nel Febbraio del 2014. Nello stesso mese iniziò ad essere rilasciato anche un adattamento delle light novel della Figlia del Male in volumi singoli. Lista Serie * Comedy of Evil Project * The Daughter of Evil * Deadly Sins of Evil (yonkoma) Lista Manga * The Lunacy of Duke Venomania * Aku Musu * The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Lista Storie Manga * The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White * The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver * Her Reason * Welcome to Conchita Dining Room * Deadly Sins of Evil * Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Fandom In seguito al successo di The Servant of Evil, molte canzoni sull'Evillious hanno ricevuto interpretazioni da parte dei fan attraverso una varietà di media. A causa dei semplici PV delle canzoni usati per i rilasci originali delle prime canzoni di mothy, molti fan svilupparono i propri video che raccontavano visualmente la storia in base alle loro interpretazioni personali. Dopo il rilascio della serie de La Figlia del Male, molti avvenimenti interpretati dai fan furono rivelati incoerenti con la storia ufficiale scritta da mothy. Similmente, esistono molte cover e fandub realizzate da cantanti e da produttori Vocaloid all'interno del fandom di Evillious che hanno raggiunto da sé un'ampia popolarità. Mothy ha mostrato il suo supporto allo zelo dei fan ed ha anche pubblicizzato gli arrangiamenti delle sue canzoni di altri produttori e in seguito ha collaborato con loro per le canzoni di Evillious, sia canon che non-canon. Un produttore, Jounetsu-P, ha rilasciato un intero album dedicato alla Saga del Male e alle canzoni connesse ad essa di mothy. Artisti ufficiali hanno disegnato le illustrazioni e i manga che raffigurano le proprie interpretazioni degli eventi, tra cui Memento di Ichika. Pertanto molti fan della Saga del Male restano ignari dell'intera lista di canzoni della più ampia serie delle Cronache di Evillious. Comunque, col rilascio delle light novel e dei manga ufficiali, i fan di Vocaloid e di singole canzoni o serie dell'Evillious hanno aiutato e consolidato il fandom della storia di Akuno-P. Ambientazione ''Questa sezione è in fase di traduzione dalla pagina della wiki inglese. '' Temi ''Questa sezione è in fase di traduzione dalla pagina della wiki inglese. '' Banalità Concettualizzazione e Origine * Il nome delle Cronache deriva dalla linea del tempo denominata “Cronache di Evillious” fornita nel libretto dell'album Evils Kingdom, che elenca gli eventi avvenuti durante la serie. * Date le origini della serie, molti personaggi fanno riferimento ai Vocaloid che li rappresentano nel nome, nell'aspetto, nella personalità, ecc. Curiosità * Mothy si riferisce spesso alle Cronache chiamandola semplicemente la serie di “Evillious”. Link Esterni * The Heavenly Yard